


Hot Metal Made Soft

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP/Post-BOFA</p><p>A normal night with the Durin's after the battles have been won and the dust settled.</p><p>This is essentially a steamy PWP about Thorin, Bilbo, and Dwalin. Take it or leave it, as you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Metal Made Soft

Bilbo dropped back onto the furs with a whimpering sigh, watching hungrily as his lovers kissed and groped each other over top of him. He loved watching them kiss, Dwalin’s fierce dominance warring with Thorin’s own obstinate stubbornness, mouths welded together like hot metal made soft on the forge. Color rose in their cheeks as they struggled against their need to breathe, large calloused hands groping at hair and beard, tugging on handfuls and pulling out beads.

 

Sweat was trailing in small rivers down their muscled chests and backs, Dwalin’s heavily scarred and hard from decades as a warrior while Thorin’s skin was tanned and smooth, only the occasional appearance of a scar along his arms or lower back. Nearly all of their bodies were covered in a fine sheen, lower abs glistening and straining with panting breath, and the hobbit’s eyes could not resist following that path lower to the stiff cocks straining against their bellies, flushed red and dripping pre-cum from their tips.

 

Bilbo gave a languid stroke of his own cock with one hand, the other busy pinching his raw nipples, and moaned at the sight, wishing not for the first time that he had more than two hands to touch with. His mouth felt sore from the kisses they had both pressed there, and yet he still wanted to wrap his red lips around one of their cocks, suck and savor the juicy musk there and swallow him down as far as he could manage.

 

At the image, a surge of lust crested through him again, and he pulled his hand away from his nipple and groped for the little pot placed on the side of the bed hurriedly, coating his fingers with the slick oil. He then trailed the tips of his fingers along the crease of his right thigh, leaving wet trails of oil in their wake, before they reached their destination: the little pucker behind his bollocks.

 

“Oh, yes, please, that’s-oh…” Bilbo sighed as one finger pressed in, his rim burning deliciously before allowing the finger in. A large warm hand landed on his thigh, and Bilbo opened his eyes to see that Thorin and Dwalin had broken their kiss and were watching him with fire in their eyes.

 

“Starting without us, Bilbo?” growled Dwalin, whose hand was slowly sliding inside of his thigh and toward the hand thrusting a finger in his own ass. “That’s not very polite of ye.”

 

“Non-nonsense,” Bilbo panted back, practically writhing against his own hand. “We’ve been--ah! --getting ready for nearly—oh, _yes_ \--an hour now! And you two—Thorin, _please_ \--were in here before even that!”

 

“If you hadn’t offered to help the others clean up the kitchen, you would have been here as well,” Thorin murmured against his mouth before thrusting his tongue into the sweet cavern, licking at the honeyed taste of the hobbit’s mouth and rubbing against his tongue. One of his broad hands tugged and worried at Bilbo’s nipple, while the other threaded through his hair to hold his mouth against the dwarf’s.

 

Bilbo felt a hand much larger than his own displace his from between his thighs, and a thick, oiled finger pressed against his hole again before pushing in easily. Dwalin began to mouth at the creamy skin of his thigh, teeth scraping gently and causing shivers to race up the hobbit’s spine.

 

“But it wouldn’t—have been fair to—“ Bilbo panted out once Thorin had released his mouth, squirming against the press of that same hot mouth against his neck and the rasp of beard against his throat and thigh.

 

Dwalin began pressing a second finger in along with the first, and Bilbo whimpered helplessly against the pleasurable pain of the stretching, his now free hand grasping Thorin’s cock where it nosed at the curve of the hobbit’s hip. Thorin moaned low in his throat, his mouth reaching the nipple he had tortured earlier and sucking on it strongly as Bilbo’s small hand stroked the length skillfully, his thumb cresting over the mushroomed head and dipping into the slit teasingly before stroking back down to fondle his heavy balls.

 

“ _Mahal_ , your hands, your _mouth_ ,” growled Thorin, breathing hotly against the wet nipple under his mouth.

 

Dwalin grunted in agreement further down, his eyes darting between Bilbo’s hand stroking the other dwarf’s cock, his own fingers pressing inside the tight, slick heat of the hobbit, and the blazing red mark on the hobbit’s skin where Thorin had fixed his mouth so determinedly.

 

As Dwalin began to press a third finger into that tight hole, Thorin wrapped his free hand around Bilbo’s throbbing cock, murmuring and mouthing at the hobbit’s pointed ear when he moaned in response, “You feel that, my burglar? Three hot fingers pressing into you, fucking you open for Dwalin’s cock. Listen to you, moaning, begging, whimpering for a taste of it, to feel it pressing inside of you. You’ve been aching for this all day, haven’t you?”

 

Bilbo could only keen in answer, his hips stuttering to follow the movement of Dwalin’s fingers, which had found that special spot inside of him and were pressing against it on every thrust. His legs had long since fallen wide open, his warrior dwarf leaning on his elbows between them, and his large feet brushed against Dwalin’s lower back with every shift. _So thick, so hard, so—good_.

 

“Please, Dwalin—I’m _ready_ —oh, so ready—I—“ Bilbo pleaded, his hand moving over Thorin’s cock a bit frantically. His body, now slick with sweat, squirmed against the dampening furs, and he wanted to thrust back against the fingers spearing him with pleasure.

 

“What do you think, Dwalin? Has he been good enough to earn it?” Thorin grunted, his voice so low and full of lust that Dwalin felt his balls tighten in response.

 

The dwarf prince himself was struggling against the fast pleasure of the hobbit’s velvety hand and the delectable sight before him: Bilbo, their flushed and gorgeous little hobbit, squirming about on Dwalin’s thick fingers, red mouth open and channeling panting moans and whimpers, straining for the hard press of the warrior’s rigid cock. Fiery heat surged into his cock, forcing him to reach down and wrench the hobbit’s frantic hands away from his groin, biting his lip against the responding wave of lust when Bilbo whined in fevered complaint.

 

“Aye, he’s been plenty good for us. How sweetly he takes me, Mahal bless,” Dwalin answered on a long groan, listening avidly to the soft wet sounds coming from the firm press of his fingers against that rosy hole. After one particularly hard press of his fingers, Dwalin withdrew them from the snug heat of the hobbit’s body and grabbed the little pot of oil lying next to him on the furs.

 

Thorin had caught Bilbo’s loud keen of complaint at the sudden loss with his mouth and was pressing firm, open-mouthed kisses onto his lips. Thorin kissed like he fucked, hard, wet, and dirty, and the sight of him pressing Bilbo down into the furs and covering his mouth so fiercely had Dwalin struggling for control. He reached a quick hand down to his cock and made a tight ring around the base, steeling himself for the unbelievable pleasure of being inside Bilbo’s tight ass. The hobbit never seemed to get any looser no matter how many times they had fucked in the past, and his delicious little hole always formed a near chokehold on the dwarf’s cock. Even Thorin, whose cock was not as thick as Dwalin’s but a bit longer, had to struggle against orgasm when first entering Bilbo.

 

Dwalin looked up as the moans and growls of his lovers stopped being muffled and met Thorin’s blistering gaze over their little hobbit lover. “Ready?” he asked roughly, already moving to throw his leg over Bilbo’s small chest.

 

“Oh, yes, I’ve been ready for a while now,” Dwalin growled back, lifting Bilbo’s bent knees over his thighs and leaning closer, the purpled tip of his cock brushing against the glistening pucker.

 

“Yes, _fuck_ yes, Dwalin—Thorin, fuck me, please—so good—“

 

Bilbo’s moan grew louder at that, and the toe of one curly haired foot brushed along Dwalin’s spine fondly, before the hobbit focused on the flushed and furiously erect cock pressing at his lips. He opened his mouth to allow Thorin to circle the rim of his mouth with his member, smearing pre-cum along his lips luridly and darting a quick pink tongue out to chase the taste.

 

“Fuck,” Thorin gasped, his pupils so dilated that only the barest hint of deep blue was visible there. He pushed into that famously agile mouth and fought against the agonizing, teasing pleasure he found there under the hot lash of Bilbo’s tongue and the sweetest suction of those silken cheeks. He heard Dwalin groan behind him at the sight, a hand reaching forward to squeeze his bare shoulder and tug at his hair once before returning to the hobbit’s hip. Bilbo sighed in relief and pleasure, one hand coming up to grasp at the root of Thorin’s cock where his mouth had not yet reached while the other cupped and rolled the dwarf’s balls gently.

 

Thorin grunted and gave a hard thrust into the hobbit’s mouth before he could control himself, his head falling back in bliss. He breathed in deeply once, twice, before lowering his head once more and looking down at his hobbit, controlling his reaction. Bilbo’s cheeks were flushed pink, his eyes half-lidded and hazy, his lips pulled taught and red around his cock. Thorin leaned over him, planting one arm above his head while his other hand brushed against Bilbo’s face, fingers teasing his rosy cheeks where they dipped in suction. The dwarf began a slow, deliberate pace, fucking into his lover’s mouth and gritting his teeth against the pleasure of it.

 

Dwalin watched for a moment longer, lust burning in his belly, before growling deeply and surging forward, straining against the sweet agony of that hot wet hole as it rippled around him in welcome. He heard Bilbo keen around Thorin’s cock, his small shapely hips pressing against Dwalin eagerly, and took a couple moments to savor the tight grip of Bilbo’s channel. Then he began a gentle rocking motion, his eyes greedily watching Thorin’s cock slowly delve into their hobbit’s mouth, his hips beginning to mimic the pace.

 

Bilbo moaned continuously and nonsensically, lost in a world of sensual bliss. He pushed pleadingly against the slow thrust of Dwalin’s hard cock, loving the hot fullness but desperately wanting _harder, faster, more, please_. He sucked at the thick, warm cock pushing into his mouth, feeling an instinctual protest rising whenever those hips retreated and a fierce flush of lust when Thorin pushed back in, the crown of his member nudging the back of Bilbo’s throat teasingly. The hobbit’s hand left the base of the dwarf’s cock and grabbed his hip, tugging him determinedly forward until his balls brushed against the hobbit’s chin and his entire length was encompassed in that sexy mouth.

 

“Nnngnn,” Thorin groaned against the ecstasy of the plunge, his eyes screwed shut as Bilbo’s throat constricted around the head of his cock tightly. Despite the burning sensation in his throat, Bilbo gave a low moan and struggled to hold Thorin in his mouth for just a bit longer, fighting against the need to breath. His eyes, watering slightly, looked up at his dwarf and savored the almost agonized tightness of his handsome face, the flush creeping up his neck and into his beard.

 

Thorin’s eyes opened, dark and scorching in their intensity, and he withdrew from that tight clasp until only the crown of his member remained in the hobbit’s mouth, that quick tongue circling the head and tickling the slit at the tip.

 

“Oh, Mahal, _yes_ ,” he groaned roughly, enjoying the heady torture for a moment before sinking back in to the hobbit’s delight.

 

Dwalin had looked up at the other dwarf’s strained grunt and watched Bilbo take Thorin all the way into his mouth with carnal satisfaction, his hips stuttering into a few hard thrusts before he got himself under control. His hands gripped Bilbo’s thighs, pulling them up into his round knees nudged against Thorin’s lower back with every thrust.

 

His eyes rolled into his head and his vision whitened at the increased tightness around his cock, nearly forcing himself into an early orgasm. His left arm wrapped around Bilbo’s raised knees and held them while his right hand flashed down to squeeze the base of his member, stalling his release. Dwalin growled in frustrated pleasure, though he grinned in fierce satisfaction at the high-pitched whimpers fighting to escape Bilbo’s mouth at the new angle. He rubbed soothingly against the squirming hobbit’s thigh, his right hand leaving his cock and brushing against the place where they were connected. His finger, rough and calloused, traced the hobbit’s oiled rim where it stretched around his large cock, causing the hobbit’s toes to clench against his shoulders and his hips to press demandingly against him.

 

“Aye, lad, I’ll give ye what ye’re after now,” Dwalin murmured lowly, meeting Thorin’s eyes over his shoulder and grinning lasciviously. He grabbed Bilbo’s thighs once more, spreading and draping them over his thickly muscled shoulders, before trailing his fingers through the soft blond leg hair along his calves and circling his knees. The dwarf stroked down the hobbit’s smooth creamy thighs before fixing his hands on the floor and steadying himself on the furs underneath them.

 

Dwalin rolled his hips slightly before withdrawing from that hot clasp until half of his length remained. He took a deep breath, felt his hobbit quiver in anticipation, before snapping his hips forward again, starting up a fast, brutal pace that had Bilbo writhing and keening against the furs. Dwalin already felt the rise of his release building again as he fucked into Bilbo’s sweet hole, his hands gripping the furs tightly and his hips pushing more insistently against the apex of Bilbo’s thighs.

 

He looked up to see Thorin thrusting quickly into Bilbo’s mouth, fucking it almost as quickly as Dwalin was, his body tense and glistening in the firelight as he rose up and down over their hobbit’s head. He watched that muscled, round ass bounce in his sight, the small hand clenching at Thorin’s hip tight enough to leave bruises and its partner fondling the other dwarf’s balls, gently even as the rest of him was nearly wild with pleasure. Thorin grunted and groaned around his gritted teeth, seeking release from the hot coil tensing in his gut and the intense heat searing his cock and tightening his balls.

 

They were glorious in the throes of passion: Thorin’s dark hair descending down his broad back, dark sapphire eyes flashing, nearly hunched over the hobbit’s smaller form as he humped into that sweet mouth eagerly. Bilbo squirmed and writhed against them, deliciously sensitive and responsive, his creamy skin smooth and slicked, wild green eyes hazy and needy, golden curls ruffled and unkempt from their hands. Opposites in color, in temperament, and yet both so brave, _so fucking loyal. Beautiful._

So fucking _his_.

Thorin suddenly roared in front of him, his entire body taut with ecstasy as his cock exploded down Bilbo’s throat, the hobbit swallowing quickly around him. He continued to thrust into that suckling mouth, a few low whimpers escaping his throat as his member softened and grew sensitive against the hot, wet bliss of the hobbit’s greedy mouth, before he sank his hand into Bilbo’s soft curls and pulled his cock slowly from those grasping lips. The dwarf sighed in relief as his member was freed from its hungry, heated prison, a thin thread of saliva connecting the flushed head to the hobbit’s wet lips, before he slumped to the side, his face relaxed and lazy with satisfaction.

 

Bilbo’s mouth, now bright red and rubbed raw, continued to pant, gasp, moan, and whimper, his noises now echoing into the air with the wet smacks of Dwalin’s frantic thrusting. He looked up into Dwalin’s eyes, small hands desperately reaching forward to pull the dwarf closer against him as he continued to pound him into the furs. He gripped the dwarf’s shoulders tightly, pushing into Dwalin’s hard thrusts and releasing his moans into the room, uncaring of the noise they were making. The dwarf leaned down and fixed his mouth over the hobbit’s, sucking the other’s tongue into his mouth and entwining them together wetly, groaning at the salty taste of Thorin there.

 

“Fuck, Bilbo, nghn!” Dwalin grunted as he reared back from that mischievous mouth, his hands moving to grasp Bilbo’s hips and pulling him against his thrusts, fucking into his hobbit desperately. Bilbo wailed and moaned, his voice shaking and stuttering with the force of Dwalin’s thrusts, his hands reaching behind him to grip the furs above his head.

 

A hand reached between them, grasping around Bilbo’s red and leaking cock where it smacked against the hobbit’s stomach and stroking it firmly. Bilbo fucked into that tight ring one, two, three times before finally coming, his slick spreading over his chest and belly in hot white spurts as he moaned loudly, head thrown back and throat bared. He clenched and tightened fiercely around Dwalin, loving the aching fullness inside him.

 

Dwalin roared at the sensation, _so tight, so hot, so fucking good_. He managed three more hard thrusts into the hot squeeze of Bilbo’s hole before his release was ripped from him, his heavy balls emptying into their hobbit in a hot wave. The dwarf collapsed over top of him, fitting his mouth against the curve of Bilbo’s neck and sucking there, shivering against the intensity of his orgasm.

 

Bilbo’s hands fluttered around his shoulders, brushing soothingly, while his spread thighs relaxed against the furs, toes lightly brushing against Dwalin’s calves. Another hand sank into the rough hair at the nape of his neck and tugged him up again. He looked up into Thorin’s sated gaze before meeting his mouth in a tired, heated kiss.

 

Bilbo watched from under Dwalin’s comforting weight, enjoying the press of his body and the warmth he provided. Despite having just had one of the best releases of his life, his insides clenched in lust as they always did upon watching them tangle together, ringing a groan from Dwalin as he tightened around the dwarf’s softening cock inside him. They separated in the middle of their open-mouthed kiss, sharing a blistering gaze before looking down at their hobbit, who smiled lovingly up at them.

 

Thorin sighed and gave a small smile in return, leaning down to kiss Bilbo’s forehead and brush the sweaty curls back from his face, while Dwalin returned to his neck, sucking and biting softly at the mark forming on the hobbit’s neck. They relaxed for several minutes as their bodies cooled. Dwalin remained locked inside Bilbo until the discomfort became too much for him to stand. He rose up on his arms with a low groan, kissing the hobbit’s sensitive lips in apology before leaning back and slowly drawing his spent cock from his tight little hole. Bilbo moaned in disappointed acceptance before sitting up as well, Dwalin’s come slowly trickling from his well-loved hole.

 

“Wish we could do this every night,” Bilbo murmured quietly, leaning back against Thorin’s chest when the dwarf moved to sit behind him. His body felt deliciously weak.

 

“Mmmmm,” Thorin hummed in agreement, wrapping a muscled arm around the hobbit’s soft waist and tugging him more firmly against him.

 

“Yeah, if only some of us weren’t so busy runnin’ around bein’ too nice and showing up to bed late at night,” Dwalin grumbled from where he had nestled his face into the furs, having slumped over to lie down next to them.

 

“I just didn’t think it would be right for me to leave the others with all of those dirty dishes and food to clean up,” Bilbo huffed defensively, one hand trailing bemusedly along Thorin’s thick calf and curling around his ankle. Against his back, the dwarf’s cock twitched in belated interest.

 

“Considering ye were the one that cooked the dinner, I think it’s perfectly _fair_ for them to clean up after themselves, the sods,” the dwarf growled in return, one large hand reaching under Thorin’s thigh to pinch the hobbit’s smooth skin.

 

“Ow, hey!” Bilbo squirmed, swatting at that hand and absently grinding against Thorin’s cock again. He grunted quietly, his arm tightening around the hobbit. “Well, it’s not like you haven’t come home quite late a few times too, always patrolling or giving extra training lessons to the new guardsmen. Then you always smell like sweat and metal, with bruises all over your body. I wish you would let me give you a massage every now and then. It would really help with your stiffness, and I just bought the most lovely oil that smells like lavender—“

 

“I keep tellin’ ye to get somethin’ that doesn’t smell like a fuckin’ pansy perfume, and then we can talk about that. I can’t walk around the guardroom smelling like lavender or some other fuckin’ flower, Bilbo.” Dwalin griped, fixing the hobbit with an exasperated look before glaring at Thorin when he snorted.

 

“I don’t see why not,” Bilbo huffed, giving him an unimpressed look. “It’s not going to harm your ‘warrior dwarf image’ or your ‘high king image,’ for that matter,” he continued, wagging a finger at Thorin. “I can’t imagine anyone laughing at either of you for any reason, let alone smelling nice.”

 

 _Not to their face, they wouldn’t_. Dwalin thought wryly, sharing a look with Thorin. Only members of the company would have that kind of audacity or familiarity, and Dwalin knew for a fact that at least half of them would ruthlessly tease them for a long time if they walked into the dining room one night smelling like daffodils.

 

“Speaking of smelling nice, why don’t we head to the bath now?” Thorin cajoled gently, brushing a hand through Bilbo’s curls again.

 

“Ah, that sounds lovely,” Bilbo sighed, preening slightly under Thorin’s hand before sitting up and turning to face them with a smile. “But don’t think I’ll forget about this. I just don’t understand what the big deal is,” he raised an eyebrow at them, exasperated by dwarf stubbornness, before his expression became rather sly. “As well, I don’t think either of you are considering really considering the offer. Slick oil over bare skin, rubbing, pushing, straining muscles relaxing….Mmmm.”

 

Bilbo stood up then and walked away from them, humming thoughtfully and sauntering toward the connecting bathroom, pert bottom vanishing around the door. Dwalin and Thorin sat for a moment watching him before hastily leaving the furs and following quickly, weighing the risk of prolonged humiliation against the hot promise of bare skin, oil, and Bilbo’s strong little hands.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, as I return to my fics and attempt to re-awaken the muse, I decided to finish up this hot little piece. I've never written actual smut before, so if there are areas for me to improve please let me know. For anyone wanting to hear about my other fics, all I can say is that I'm so sorry for the long wait and updates will be out within the week. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this ;)


End file.
